The Misery
by Mad Clown Disease
Summary: Silver x Blaze oneshot thing. Blaze is like a writer or something. I dunno.


**The Misery**

By: Storm the Chao

Note: Oneshot Silvaze done late at night, people. Inspired [sorta by the Sonata Arctica song by the same name...

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, or any related characters and likewise used in this piece of writing.

Permission Issues: If you wish to post this on your own site, you must leave my author name and all notes on this document, not require financial exchanges of any kind, contact me first, and link either my author name (Storm the Chao) to my website, Dungeon of Storms, or link to it in your site's links section.

* * *

Blaze looked to the sky. It was nighttime, and the stars were shining brightly. The moon was full and round, and there were no clouds to be seen. A gentle breeze was blowing, enough to stir the blades of grass at her feet. 

The nighttime was always so beautiful and peaceful...

Blaze sighed. She had a book paper and a pen in her hand, and her face was filled with worry. She looked through the book. It contained many, many pages of writing in beautiful, neat handwriting. These were stories Blaze had written. She looked over them again, reading bits from random pages.

_The girl looked down at him, saddened at what he had done. He didn't need to – she didn't want him to. When she mustered to ask why, nothing came out. But somehow, he knew what she was thinking. He told her that you do crazy things when you're in love... everybody is different, and that risking his life to save her was the crazy thing he did._

_Tears rolled down her cheeks. He could have died... didn't he know anything?_

Blaze frowned at what she just read. "To sappy..." she thought aloud. Her mind began to wander when she looked back up at the moon to reassure herself. The moon... it's definitely a symbol of romance. She guessed that's why all her stories were about unnamed people falling in love. She never elaborated on her characters... she was afraid she'd make them too much like herself.

Little did she know, her characters were reflecting herself more that way.

The moon... she thought about it. It glows in the night, a blueish silver color. It always reminded her of Silver, especially at nighttime. She remembered how his fur would glow in the color of the moonlight when it casted light on him. It made him look like he was the only creature in the world, and everything else was meaningless.

What would Silver think of her writing, she wondered? She thought of several possibilities, all negative... she looked down at the grass and snapped out of it. "Why am I thinking about this?" she whispered to herself. "Why should I care?"

_"Because you care about what I think..." _Blaze created an image in her mind of Silver saying that to her, at that moment. She began to create a mental dream...

_"But, why would I care?" she asked. Her eyes were clueless._

_Silver walked over to her. His radiant fur was glowing even brighter when it was in her mind. Blaze had a feeling of unimportance wash over her at that vision._

She snapped out of it. She didn't want to be distracted from her writing. But then she thought, it was pretty late at night. Why would she be writing instead of sleeping? At that thought she just dropped her body down on the wet grass and tried pathetically to sleep.

As the hours passed of her laying there, she could only think of Silver, no matter what. It bothered her, and she wondered why she would waste her own time thinking about him. She hit the side of her head, trying to get herself to stop. Of course, it didn't work, her mind wasn't doing what she wanted it to. She considered giving in and just letting her daydreaming go crazy, but then she countered herself with the thought that giving in, even to herself, was weak.

Blaze was too stressed out to try to sleep, and she resumed sitting back up several long minutes later. She started to read over her stories again, trying to get Silver off her mind. It seemed to take over every time she tried to read...

But this time it didn't work. As she read her stories, she always imagined the innocent girl to be herself, and the brave, cliché knight in shining armor to be Silver. She mentally exploded at herself for being so idiotic with making her characters so shallow that she could picture them as anything she wanted.

As she continued reading her most recent story, one that she liked, she began to enjoy these images that came to her mind. She imagined herself tripping off the wooden floor of the dock, into the water, but then Silver grabbed her hand and caught her expertly. When she looked up, he had the nicest, gentlest smile she had ever seen, whether it be real or imaginary. When he pulled her up, she was soaked. She could even feel the water drip down her fur, it felt so real. Silver smiled, then he jumped into the water.

She ran to the edge of the dock, scared.

Silver then popped up from underwater, laughing childishly. He told her if someone as beautiful as you were to be soaked, then he should do the same; it would make her look better.

Blaze laughed aloud at this. Then she realised she'd just been imagining it, as she read her own story. She slapped herself for being such an idiot.

Blaze sighed and stared at the stars. They twinkled and shined brightly, their color the same as that of the moon.

...and Silver.

Blaze slapped herself again. She began to think about it realistically; if she had told Silver about these thoughts she had, he wouldn't have understood what they meant. Silver never understood things well... and it was what she liked about him. His childlike demeanor and attitude were incredibly charming. But then she became depressed; he wouldn't understand what the word "love" meant. All he knew was that Blaze was his best friend. He followed her everywhere, which might have been how she began to think of him as more than just a friend... but it was painfully obvious that Silver was just attached to her and didn't actually think of her as more than a friend or big sister-like figure.

At this thought, she dropped her book and pen, and put her head in between her knees. She didn't want to look at anything, it would only make her think of Silver.

No, that wasn't Silver. That was some hero she created to make herself happy. Silver wasn't like him at all, this hero was brave and chivalrous. He was always at Blaze's rescue and always helped her up. In actuality, that thought process had just created another "hero" that wasn't really Silver, either.

Then, something touched her neck, making her jump and lose any thoughts she previously had.

"Woah..." came a gentle, infantile voice. Blaze's ears stood up completely and she jerked her head up to meet Silver's glowing, compassionate gold eyes. They were like treasures... was she imagining this?

"... are you ok, Blaze?" Silver asked worriedly. No, this wasn't a dream, this wasn't a daydream, this was real. She stared at his eyes, baffled and speechless.

Silver frowned slowly. "You- You're not mad at me, ar-are you?" He stuttered, upset.

Blaze closed her eyes and tried to regain herself. "No! No, no, I'm not mad at you!" she persisted. "It's just, I was thinking and I wasn't..." she stopped, not knowing what to say.

"Oh... that's ok..." he put his hand on her shoulder. "I thought you were hurt... I just want you to know that I want you to be safe..." he paused.

Blaze's eyes watered at this. Silver was resting on one knee, and his quills were damp. The moonlight bounced off of his silvery fur in a way that made him look divine. It was stunning.

The hedgehog nodded gently and continued to speak. "You're my friend Blaze, and I'll always make sure you're ok."

Blaze mentally rolled her eyes. What do you know? He really didn't understand – and it was the most charming thing he had ever done at that moment.


End file.
